


Silver Glitter

by HeathNils



Category: Fairy Tail, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Oliver & Company, Based on Oliver & Company, Kidnapping Heist, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathNils/pseuds/HeathNils
Summary: Love can bring one many things into their lives that all the money in the world simply couldn't.- UnknownGajeel Redfox was a man from the cold and harsh streets and is in deep with the Phantom Lord with no way to escape while Rogue Cheney is a young man that hails from a well-known, very wealthy family who has never seen the world outside the family's garden walls. Both worlds collides when Rogue's overprotective mother decides to hire a bodyguard and Gajeel decides to use this position to his advantage when Phantom promises to clear the slate if he helps them get to Rogue's mother by using the boy causing complications when Gajeel gets more then he bargained for when he meets and falls for the isolated boy.





	Silver Glitter

"Miss Cheney! We still need a signature--"

"Miss Cheney! You are needed in office building C for a meeting--"

"Miss Cheney! You still have a conference scheduled at 5 pm--"

"Miss Cheney! We still need--"

"Miss Cheney!"

"Miss Cheney!"

"Miss Cheney!"

With a wave if her hand, the crowd of anxious men and women around her immediately fell silent and took a step back, leaving her a pathway to where the front of the building was. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was to go home and relax, relax with the one one thing that truly mattered to her. She was well aware of the many business branches, their practices, their stocks and what they all wanted from her and her late husband's company's technology but right now she could care less as to what they wanted. She walked down the long stairway with ease and approached an equally long but vast hallway leading to the door she sought, ignoring the many people that attempted to swarm her, question or just trying to downright gain her attention only for her to raise her hand once more and the crowd, once again, stilled and parted.

She was a woman of average height, not as busty as most women but was still curvaceous with jaw-length choppy hair that was silver with frost-blue streaks that ended in a side fringe that covered the right half of her face with a lock of hair that reached down to her chest and was wrapped up in thick fabric though it was one color; dark blue. Nothing special. Her skin was pale, like freshly fallen snow and her only visible eye was dark green in color and looked rather annoyed, perhaps angry even and wore glasses. She wore a long-sleeved striped shirt that was black and dark purple that hugged her body and had sleeves where her fingers barely peeked over the cuffs, form-fitting black jeans that sported a white belt and knee-high white laced up boots. The one thing that made the woman stand out more was she wore a scarf year round, a blush baby pink that had it reach her mid-calf.*

She finally reached the door and was greeted by a tall, bulky gentleman who smiled and nodded at her, reaching out to open the large elegant glass door and opening the door for her when a frantic voice called through the quiet air causing the man to halt, looking up and she herself looked behind her to the source of the sound. Before her, a lean, lanky, bespectacled man, stood before her, doubled over and breathing hard evident that he ran to catch her.

"M-Miss Cheney! W-Wait!"

"What now?" The woman, Miss Cheney, growled eyes flashing while trying to reign her temper in check and not snap at the poor terrified soul before her. "What is it now?"

"There has been a p-problem overseas!"

"And?" She didn't have time for this! "Surely this is something you can handle without me?"

Can't anyone understand that all she wanted was to go home?

"B-But Miss Cheney! T-This beyond my power! A-Anyone's power!" The man looked terrified. "You are needed immediately!"

Apparently not.

"Why?" She snarled, causing the poor man to flinch and squeak in her suddenly towering figure as she stalked toward him. "What has happened that is so horrifyingly terrible that I'm needed for whatever stupid cry for wolf that happened overseas?"

"B-But Miss C-Cheney--"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"T-There's been a s-security breach in one of our customers in the European branches!" He finally wailed, cowering. "W-We still d-don't know if it was because of a system error, a human error or if an outside or inside source hacked us! A-All we know is they-- we-- need your help! Immediately!"

She suddenly froze, eyes wide and her anger melting.

A breach?

Did-- Did she hear that right?

There was no way there could have a breach of any kind. Period. Her late husband designed the computer systems himself, making sure that not a single flaw could be found in the system but-- But if there was a breach-- Then that meant--

She looked back behind her, toward the door, toward a sight only she could see. 

That meant the one thing that mattered most to her in the entire world was now left exposed and defenseless!

Oh hell no.

Not on her life!

"ZELGIUS!"

"Milday." Came a deep voice. "You called?"

Seemingly, out of nowhere, a tall and rather intimidating man appeared. He stood stoic and tall, broad shouldered with a defined set of muscles that showed in his dark pressed slacks and dark turtle neck. He had dark blue hair and warm olive green eyes though he was quite strict and straight forward.** He stood before the agitated silver-blue haired woman, startling all around him expect the woman in question before him with his sudden and unexplained appearance.

"I need an ad sent out-- Sent out on ALL media-- Immediately!" She began, not even waiting for the man to reply as she moved around him and toward the door. "And I want it out by the morning's next light! You hear me?! Tomorrow!"

"Very well." Zelgius bowed. "And what do you wish for it to say Milady?"

"It's a job offer," she answered, exiting the door with a huff and rapidly approaching a parked vehicle, a limo. Zelgius keeping up, "I need a new bodyguard! Now!"

Zelgius blinked, slightly taken back as he moved ahead of her with ease as he reached forward and opened the car door for her.

"I'm sorry-- If I may ask Milady-- Why?"

"There has been a security breach in one of our systems overseas," she answered, stepping through through the door into the vehicle as Zelgius followed close behind and closed the door behind him, "I am needed to travel overseas immediately next week."

"And this new bodyguard--?" The minute her only visible dark green eye locked on with warm olive eyes, he understood. "I understand Milady."

"I expect one, one that meets my required standards, to be selected before you and I are to leave next Friday. You should know what it is I'm looking for." She spoke while Zelgius nodded in agreement. "I also want you to have Zero run a through background check on any and all applicants that reply to the ad and once they pass your inspection, bring them to me and I shall inform them of their duties."

"As you wish Milady." Zelgius grimaced, bowing slightly. He really didn't like working with Zero as he was too 'odd' for his tastes but if it was what his Lady wished-- "It shall be done as you requested Milday."

"Good." She leaned back into her seat, looking pleased before she turned to the driver. "Home."

"Right away Milady."

**Author's Note:**

> *= For those who have read my previous works-- I hope you recognize them. :3 
> 
> **= Type in Zeglius; Fire Emblem into Google, Bing, etc ect to get a better look of description and yes, I'm meshing Fire Emblem in because 1) Why not and 2) Arguably, if one truly looked or thought about it, they could easily be intertwined with one another


End file.
